


碎片 番外

by ashleyyan



Series: 山水cp [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, 水表圈
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyyan/pseuds/ashleyyan





	1. Chapter 1

番外 甘肃

【一】

胡骏之心中很有些不平静，很久没见了，不知道他现在怎么样?

“唔?我刚下乡回来，这几天都休假。张丽去进修了，就我带着孩子，没什么好招待你的……”打电话过去说临出差前想蹭一顿午饭时那人如是说。

“没关系，我只是，”他差点脱口而出——“我只是来看看你”——临了改了口，“可清带孩子回北京探亲，我一个人闲着也是闲着。这次出差又得几个月，去你那儿随便坐坐也不行?”

他把临行的事务早早交接清楚，从单位出来时刚十点来钟。回家放好文件，又用心打理了一番才出门，在供销社称了几斤糕点和水果，往地质局家属大院去。

进了大院遇上几个工作上结识的同志，一路点头寒暄。这时候已经到了午饭时间，家家户户开锅下菜，空气里漂浮着食物的香味。不知不觉就来到温岚愈家的小院前，有些激动又有些忐忑，正准备推开院门，只听见“啪啦”一声瓷碟砸地的声音，屋里安静了一会儿，接着传出了训斥声求饶声桌椅移动的乒乒乓乓声……胡骏之忙往里走看个究竟，房门“咚”地一声开了，一个虎头虎脑的小家伙像只小牛犊一般冲出来撞在他腿上，抬头看见是他一下子像盼来了大救星，一边钻到他身后一边大叫，“胡叔叔快救我!我爸要打死我!”

扭头一看温岚愈追了出来，“你给我站着!”

胡骏之来不及多想就和他撞了个满怀，忙一把拦腰抱住，“干什么呀你!有话好好说……”

“你让开!又来瞎掺合!”

胡骏之收紧手臂把张牙舞爪的温岚愈锁在怀里，费力地压住他挥舞的胳膊，手上还大包小包提着东西，搞得很狼狈，回头骂道，“臭小子还不快跑!杵在这儿干什么!”

一语惊醒梦中人，男孩撒腿就跑，温岚愈一把推开胡骏之，追了上去。胡骏之傻了眼，看着这一大一小你追我逃，把整个院子闹腾得鸡飞狗跳，他自己只能手忙脚乱地跟着转。赶快把东西放下过去劝架，眼看着男孩就要被追上，胡骏之一急，想也没想把迎面奔来的男孩一把抱起，转身就跑。结果局面由大的追小的变成了大的追大的，大的怀里抱着个小的……胡骏之边跑边讨饶，“你别……别打!到底怎么了你好好说……我担保他不敢了!”

地方太小终于被逮了个正着，温岚愈是真的怒了，“不认错还把你胡叔叔找来当靠山?!”一巴掌落下来就要拍在男孩脑门上，抱着他的胡骏之凑上来用力一蜷身子，把男孩裹在怀里，自己挨了他这一下。

温岚愈一呆，停住了动作。那一大一小可怜兮兮地哆嗦了一下，等了半天没再见动静，胡骏之抬起头，“完啦?不打了?”

温岚愈不尴不尬地收了手，脸上的怒气还没收敛，话却有点结巴，“你……打，打疼你没有?”

“废话!那么用力当然疼，不信你试试!”胡骏之也板起脸，把怀里的男孩放下来，小家伙马上拽着他的衣角躲到他身后，机灵地转着黑油油的眼睛，看着两个大人。

温岚愈有点心虚地想来察看胡骏之被打的手臂，被他一把挡开，胡骏之难得地跟他黑了脸，“有你这么教孩子的么?下手没轻没重的!”

“你问问他自己!”温岚愈声音里带着不悦，“今早上他们老师把我叫去，说他成天调皮捣蛋不好好上课，我就憋了一肚子火，都还没来得及教训他，又不安生了，趁我在做菜去爬客厅的高柜子，又把盘子打了，你去瞧客厅乱成什么样!”

“小松，”胡骏之摸着男孩的小脑瓜把他从身后带出来，“你爬那么高干什么?很危险的知不知道?”

男孩撅着嘴，倔倔地有点不想认错，一看见爸爸的脸色，又怯了，“我……我找爆米花糖吃，妈妈去学习的时候不晓得收哪儿了。”

“吃吃吃!你就知道吃!”温岚愈一脸烦躁。

“你凶什么凶，别吓着孩子。”

“还有你!成天当着面给他撑腰，搞得这小子越来越无法无天了!”

“小松，听话，找姐姐玩去，叔叔和你爸说会儿话。”

“看什么看，进屋去!”

“我说你这人怎么这样，哪个男娃娃小时候不淘得跟野马一样?这叫家有倔子不败家!我看小松就很好，风风火火的，以后没准能干大事!”

“你就惯他!我小时候就不淘气，读书从来没让大人操过心。”

“你以为人人跟你一样天生乖宝宝?您了不起，您大家闺秀!”

“我大……胡骏之!”

“好了，”胡骏之拖长了声音，语调里带了三分委屈，“好了，别生气了。别这样好么，我难得过来吃顿饭……”

“……进屋吧。”温岚愈还有点不高兴，却和缓了神色。

胡骏之跟在他身后，一边走一边揉了揉发痛的手臂，低头暗笑，“就这样还打人呢，活像个小泼妇。”

“你嘀嘀咕咕些什么?”

“啊?没什么。”


	2. Chapter 2

番外 应景的事儿

夜深了，窸窣的虫鸣把清凉暮色衬托得越发幽静。

云水榭的灯依旧亮着，柔光一盏，落在晃动的湖面上，晶莹剔透。

温岚愈觉着有点凉了， 腿上把被子裹了裹，背后靠着的那个身体有了动静，“冷吗?”

“没。”温岚愈心不在焉地应了一声，却还是下意识地往他怀里拱了拱，暖暖的，软软的……眼睛依旧盯着文件。

那人也没了声，专注着看他自己的东西，拿笔的那只手却仍揽在温岚愈的肩头。又沉吟了半天，勾着温岚愈的脖子在纸上写了几个字，再凝神想一想，确定无虑了，便长舒一气合上了文件夹。扭头看怀里的人还沉浸在一堆文字数据里无知无觉，刚洗过的头发柔顺顺的，蹭在脸上又舒服又好闻，皮肤细腻光滑，在灯下很显出几分水灵呢……胡骏之不老实地低头嗅着他耳朵背后的皮肤，又把唇移到他额头上轻轻啄吻。

“唔。”温岚愈模糊地一哼，被他闹烦了索性坐起身子，“别捣乱。”顺手把稿子又翻了一页。

怀里一下子空了，急忙伸手也没逮住“呼啦”坐起的人，胡骏之悻悻地也跟着坐起来，过一会儿又厚着脸皮凑上去找话说，“你和他见了面，这几天后续的事都敲定了吧?怎么说?”

“什么怎么说?该怎样就怎样。”

“呵呵，我就跟他说我家这口子抠得很，实在没什么可谈。”

“这是抠不抠的问题吗?天然气的价码牵一发而动全身，和你在中亚折腾的那摊子事不也有大关系?还有，”温岚愈没好气地白了他一眼，“你合适着点，有这么叫人的吗!我说你们俩无不无聊，凑一块儿到底是谈些什么鬼东西?”

“还能谈什么啊，”胡骏之一脸无所谓，“我祝贺人家大位在望美人在怀呗，顺便问他下海捞完文物以后要不要去西伯利亚挖金子，他说他会考虑。”

“噗。”温岚愈被逗乐了，禁不住盈盈一笑，又板起脸斥道，“不务正业!”

“正业不是有你嘛。”胡骏之涎皮地环住温岚愈的腰，若即若离地用鼻尖轻挠着他颈部优美的弧线，被他毫不留情地一巴掌按在脸上给推开了，“你们还说什么?”

胡骏之懒懒用手撑住被推倒的身子，“聊天嘛，友好啊合作啊什么的，别看他木着张脸，心情倒是好得很。”

“签这样的合同他心情还好?”

“跟你简直没法子沟通……反正是必须的事，他有什么好想不开的?再说他现在惦记的是这事吗!”

温岚愈讷讷地，“那他乐什么……啊，你是说他和……”

“当然是这个!”胡骏之有点恼火，又拿腔作势地酸溜溜道，“自然甜得像蜜月，人家那位大大方方的，又不别扭。”

温岚愈淡定一句，“那你就去找个不别扭的。”说着掀开被子就要走。

胡骏之知道他是在借坡下驴，这一溜还不晓得要呆在办公室里熬到什么时候，忙一把拽回来嘻嘻赔笑，“我错了，错了还不行嘛……”一把抢过那碍眼的文件夹扔到柜上，心痒难耐地把温岚愈推倒在床，暴露本性。

“干什么你……”

胡骏之跟着钻进被窝，干脆地报告，“亲热一下!”

“别闹了……我明天还要飞广州……你那大宝贝要办广交会啊!”温岚愈戏谑道。

胡骏之完全不理睬他，一边流连在他的脖颈享受美好的气息，一边伸手探进他睡衣去解扣子，嘴里含糊地应道，“那就更不能放过你。”

“嗯……”温岚愈轻哼了一声，感受着他的爱抚，不再说什么，顺从地闭上了眼睛。

……

“咚，咚咚!”

敲门声自己都忐忑地沉闷着。

胡骏之趴在温岚愈身上，一动不动。仿佛这样就可以装作听不见。

……

“咚咚咚……”

敲门声犹豫了一下，又硬着头皮响起来。

温岚愈一直使劲憋着，憋着，终于忍不住“噗”地一声笑出来，被身上那人狠狠瞪了一眼。

胡骏之终于不能继续装死，闷闷吼了一句，“找他还是找我?!”声音难得地气急败环。

外面是程世认错一般的声音，“找您的，紧急电话。”

胡骏之不情不愿地慢吞吞爬起来，在温岚愈唇上使劲咬了一下，“等着我!”一边整理着衣领一边出门去。

光线拉开一道缝，又很快合上，室内一片宁静，只有淡淡的月光洒满屋子。温岚愈用手枕着头，无聊地看着窗外的夜空发呆，实在有些疲乏了，拽过一个大熊猫的布偶抱着睡着了。那布偶是不知道什么人寄到中南海的，信上说了些有趣的孩子话，又硬说他像熊猫，他觉得好笑，也不管胡骏之怎么打趣，随手留在了床头上。

……

等胡骏之裹了一身寒气回来，梦中人早已睡得香甜。

他脱了加在外面的袍子，怕冻着身边人就使劲搓着手，一低头看见温岚愈抱着个毛茸茸的物什，皱眉道，“什么鬼东西?”

把布偶抽掉，蠕动着钻进去躺在布偶原来的位置，依旧把温岚愈的手拉过来像刚才那样搭着，理直气壮地说，“抱我!”然后闭上眼睛也睡了。

第二天，紫光阁。

温岚愈站在穿衣镜前再把领带紧了紧，郑海在他身后低头帮他收整衣角。

“我说，差不多就行了，够周正的了。”总理的座儿上是另一个人，百无聊赖地靠在椅子上转过来又转过去。

温岚愈不搭理，顺口道，“你大清早赖在我这儿不走算怎么回事?不打算上班了?”

“你不是就走嘛，送送你。”

“谁要你送。”

微笑着拿眼睛正正地和郑海对视了一会儿，直看得对方黯淡地低下了头，闷声说，“我去叫程世进来。”终于知趣地出去了。滑着优雅的舞步迎上前去，从背后温柔揽住那人的腰，在脖子上轻轻啃了一下，怨念道，“不要老穿那么漂亮。”

“我喜欢，要你管。”

无声无息地把手臂收紧了，呼出的气息带着一丝危险的意味，“你说我管不管?”

温岚愈一番挣扎，挣脱了他的怀抱，转过来瞅了他一眼，“规矩点!别成天没正型!”语气却不自觉地带着一点嗔怪。

“哪有，见了你才会没正型。”胡骏之收敛了一脸坏笑，温柔地对上他的眼，“会想我么?”

“才多久一会儿啊，接着就要赶回来。”

“问你会不会想我?”

“有什么好想，活活被你腻死了。”

轻轻托起他的下巴，对上那双清亮的眸子，“可是我却会很想呢，每次分开一小会儿，都会很想很想。”

温岚愈心想，说得好听，其实是昨晚没得逞才成天惦记着吧……来不及多想却被他盖住嘴唇，温柔地亲吻。温岚愈没有拒绝，柔长的睫毛微微颤动着，合上双眼，两手揽上了他的腰，彼此缠绵地探求着对方的鼻息。

“总书……呃!”

两个身影触了电一样一下子分开了，胡骏之下意识地背对着门把温岚愈挡住。

门口的程世进退两难，分外尴尬。

“混账小子，敲门还要我教你吗!!”胡骏之的声音简直想杀人。

“对……对不起。”程世说着就要退出去，又低声嘀咕道，“谁知道就这么一会儿还……”

“回来!没头没脑地又退出去干什么!”胡骏之黑着脸，再不理他，自叹命苦去拿自己的外衣。

温岚愈掩饰着尴尬，在一旁若无其事地整理行头，脸上一抹红晕却暴露了他的羞涩。胡骏之又不舍地凑上去，“不好意思啊，那个，注意……”

温岚愈恨恨地后退一步，一脚踩在他鞋上，口中若无其事地说，“知道了，你比我妈还唠叨!”

胡骏之忍痛，咬牙附耳，“回来再收拾你!”

说完便自顾自出了口，把程世远远甩在身后。

屋子里，一个人心情大好地琢磨着，这次穿什么花衣服好?


End file.
